Three Times
by sjt1988
Summary: Three times Annabeth goes to Percy's room. Each time is different.


First time…

They were back from Tartarus and Annabeth couldn't sleep. She got up and went across the hallway. She saw that all of the doors were closed as she made her way over to Percy's cabin. She knocked on the door. She wonder if he was sleeping.

Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was them in Tartarus or her fears. She wanted to get a least get one night of sleep and she knew that Percy could help her with that. Some of the best sleep she got while they were in there was when Percy was by her side.

The door open and Percy's face is in the door. Annabeth could tell that he needed to shave. She could tell that he hasn't been sleeping either. Percy gave her a smile. "Hey, Wise Girl. What can I do for you?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Annabeth asked. Percy opened the door and let Annabeth in. He closed the door behind her. Annabeth took a good look at her boyfriend. He was wearing a pair of jeans. He had no shirt on. She looked around his room and saw that his bed wasn't made.

Percy took off his jeans and got in bed. He made sure that there was a sheet in between them before he lifted the blanket so Annabeth could get in. Annabeth crawled in and Percy placed the blanket over them. Percy kissed her behind the ear. "You couldn't sleep either."

Annabeth nodded. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is Tartarus."

"I know, it is happening to me too." Percy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Annabeth's eyes were getting heavy. "I thought that you could help me sleep."

"I'm always here for you, Wise Girl." Percy let out a yawn.

"I know," Annabeth was on the verge of sleep but she heard.

"I love you," Soon Percy snores were filling the room.

* * *

><p>Second time…<p>

It was the night before everything was going to end, either they were going to win or they were going to lose. Annabeth was in her cabin staring at the ceiling. She was wondering if anyone was sleeping. She knew that she was going to have to sleep so she could have her strength to fight this battle. There was only one thing that was going to get her to sleep.

She got up and went across the hall. This time she didn't knock on the door but went in. Percy was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling. He looked over and saw that Annabeth come in the room. He lifted the blanket so she could come in. Annabeth got in next to him. He placed an arm around her. He moved his hand up and down her arm. He didn't ask why she was here because he knew why she was here.

Annabeth looked up at him. "Percy," Percy made a sound like he was listening to her. "We'll get out of this," She said. Percy could hear the worry in her voice.

He tried to give her a smile. "Don't we always," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"This is different, Percy." She looked away from him.

"Hey," He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "No matter what happens, I will always love you, Annabeth. You are my everything in this world." Then he kissed her.

It wasn't one of those soft kisses he would gave her. It was full of passion. Annabeth moaned. Percy placed his hand on her stomach to get a better angle. Her pajamas top was riding up. Annabeth placed her arms around him. Percy sifted them to where he was on top of her. He placed a leg between her legs. Percy looked in her eyes and she nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked breaking the kiss. Annabeth nodded. Percy leaned and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Third time...<p>

The war was over and Gaea was gone. They could move on in their lives. Annabeth lied in her bed in Athena cabin. It has been a long time since she was in this bed. The bed on Argo II was normal for her. She wondered what Percy was doing in his cabin by himself. She looked around her cabin to see that everyone was sleeping. She got up and slipped her shoes on before sneaking out of her cabin.

She walked to the Poseidon's cabin. She went in to see Percy was sleeping. She went over to him and started to shake him. She was worried that he would bring Riptide out but he didn't. He opened eye and smiled when he saw that it was her. He moved over and let her in the bed.

"Can't sleep?" Percy said in her hair. Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, I just keeping thinking that this is all over and the future is all ours. I don't know what we are going to do now."

"Right now I think that we should sleep and think about future in a week because right now. We have each other and I'm happy about that."

"Percy," Annabeth started her but Percy silenced her with a kiss.

"Stop thinking and sleep." Percy pulled her close and went to sleep. Annabeth smiled. She would get him talking tomorrow but her boyfriend was right. They needed to sleep. She snuggled close to Percy and close her eyes.


End file.
